someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Meat...
On the 12th of the 11th 1979 a man known as Ryan Keller decided to investigate an abandoned mental asylum somewhere in Georgia, seeing as his grandfather died inside the asylum just before his daughter ( Ryan's Mum ) had given birth to Ryan, and he was curios, what went on in the asylum seeing as he was looking for a good scary story to tell around the campfire. But once Ryan arrived what he found would leave him scared for life. As Ryan exited his car and began to walk towards the asylum he noticed nothing well creepy, besides the fact that he was walking towards an asylum meant to be abandoned. As Ryan came closer to the asylum he heard what sounded like water running through the pipes, even though it was meant to be abandoned. Ryan shrugged it off and walked up to the front door of the asylum but found the door was blocked from the inside. Ryan turned his head to notice a large gaping hole in the wall leading into the middle courtyard of the asylum. Ryan crawled through and saw the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard, which was slightly cracked and had holes all over it. Ryan spun his head slowly around and then noticed that one window was open. Ryan decided to peak through the window only to see it was bordered up in wood. So Ryan then decided to walk through a door at the other side of the court which had scratch marks all over it. It lead Ryan into a long hallway with a door directly at the end of it and one other on the left side. All over the walls in the hallway were words painted on the walls such as "Lick Me." "Its tasty." "Sour." And "Meat." Ryan was scared but came to the conclusion that it was either some taggers or people that were in the asylum years and years ago. But what he didn't notice was that the paint was fresh. Ryan decided to go into the closest room to him which was on the left side of the hallway. As Ryan entered the room he instantly noticed the candles spread throughout the room along with a table in the middle of the small room. Ryan noticed that on the walls were chalk drawings of what looks to be a dog like creature hined up on two legs, with humans surrounding it, all with heads of a dog. Along with a large triangle behind the creature. And the words "He has risen!" scribbled all over the wall. Ryan unnerved scurried out of the room when it sounded like there was something speaking to him. Ryan ran over to the other door, to find it opened. Ryan tiptoed in and instantly noticed a smell of, meat. Ryan looked around to notice he was in, a bathroom. Ryan noticed that one of the cubicles were shut, with what sounded like a licking noise coming from inside as well as dripping... Ryan ready to bolt for it crept over to the cubicle door and noticed its unlocked. Ryan quickly opens the door and stands in shock as in front of him is a small dog like creature crouched down on top of the toilet with an arm in its hand, slowly eating it with all the blood and meat falling into the toilet. The creatures turn towards Ryan and pierce into his soul as Ryan stands motionless. The creature hops off and slowly crawls towards Ryan. Ryan bolts out of the room scurrying over tables and out the window. Ryan sprints to his car and out of the corner of his eye notices large amounts of blood poring out of one of the drain pipes. Ryan scurried onto his car and drives off... The asylum was investigated but the creature was not found... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life